


Nobody Dies In This

by softheartelectricsoul



Category: The Tapestry Series - Henry H. Neff
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bad Writing, F/M, Genderqueer!Lucia, Human!Scathach, Multi, Teenagers, Terrible spelling, Texting, puns, slightly gay, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheartelectricsoul/pseuds/softheartelectricsoul
Summary: In which dead memes are shared and no one dies or ascends to immortality.





	Nobody Dies In This

meme king added toogoodforyou, stump, sarah a- nvm, blub, dogsrcool

meme king: welcome to hell

stump: i was already there but k

toogoodforyou: david stop being salty

stump: shut up lucy

blub: who tf are you all

blub: name and pronouns please

blub: cynthia gilley she/her and straight

sarah a- nvm: sarah, she/her, gayer than you

toogoodforyou: lucia don't call me lucy genderqueer they them italian

meme king: connor, he/him, luciasexual

toogoodforyou: ffs connor

dogsrcool: max a guy and bi

dogsrcool: i hate dogs

stump: my name is david and and i have one hand.

blub: wait rlly

dogsrcool: he got in a car accident when he was six

blub: wAIT REALLY


End file.
